Inside Closed Spaces (Seiko x Naomi x Satoshi part 2)
by Kippyk123
Summary: Seiko and Naomk have met up with Satoshi and Yuuka. Seiko has true affection for Naomi, but Naomi only has eyes for Satoshi. The ongoing love triangle, and the horror inside the closed spaces have Seiko in a catatonic state. Will she confess her love? Or will she keep quiet?


After Seiko and Naomi stopped to rest in the infirmary, they decided to continue looking for Yuuka's and the others.

Seiko walked in silence beside the tall, attractive girl she identified as her best friend. Seiko had feelings for Naomi like no other, and to have her love another, it was just unfair. When they both had the the time to hang out in the infirmary, it was liked her heart was dancing, even though the dangerous world of Heavenly Host was still around them. Seiko would die a thousand times over for a moment like that, but even though she was the most outgoing individual anyone could know, she was afraid that if she said something, Naomi wouldn't be her friend anymore. She watched as the papers on the wall shifted slightly as they walked by. All of them read horrible things. "DIE!" "Don't go near the red spirits" "RULES: NO LEAVING!" Seiko wondered why such a horrible place would exist, and why fate has sent ANYONE here.

"Do you ever feel like all of this has happened before?" Asked Naomi, breaking Seiko's thoughts.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

Seiko was glad she wasn't the only one feeling this way. She remembered the random outburst from Satoshi, stating that it was all a "time loop" and it would bring us to ultimate demise. What did he mean by "time loop?" Has all of this happened before? She had never seen Mochida so distraught, it's almost like he knew all of this was going to happen...

"This may sound crazy," started Seiko, "but do you think Mochida was right? About all of this being a-

"Time loop?" Naomi cut Seiko off.

"If he knew about all of this, why would he join us?"

"Because I am the only one who knows how to save you," Satoshi replied.

Seiko and Naomi's eyes widened.

"Satoshi!" Exclaimed Naomi. She gripped Satoshi into a tight hug.

Jeleousy filled Seiko like a stream of fire.

(No) Seiko thought to herself. (She just missed her friend. After all, who am I to say who she can and cannot love.)

"There is a man after me," Yuuka spoke out of the blue, "and I'm not sure where he is, but we need to be careful."

"Okay!" said Seiko.

Satoshi pulled the hug off and explained everything from Sachico's curse, to why the curse is here, and all the way to who should be dead.

"Morishigue, Mayu, Sensie Yui should all be dead, along with..." Mochida stopped short and stared at Seiko.

"And Shinohara..." Naomi finished

Fear awakened in Seiko. When was she supposed to die? How would she die? Will she be stuck here without Naomi forever?"

"How is she alive?" Asked Satoshi bewildered, "she was going to hand herself..."

"I remembered," whispered Naomi. "Just when a fight broke out, somehow, I remembered."

Naomi's eyes welled up with tears.

"He ya, it's okay, it's okay," Satoshi rested his had gently on her shoulder to comfort her.

(Stop.) Seiko thought to herself. (That touch is for best friends only. But then again, if I stopped them from being together, we wouldn't be considered friends anymore..)

"We should look for the others," said Yuuka.

"Great idea!" Exclaimed Seiko, "What's our plan of attack?"

"Well, since Seiko is safe from death, and the only other people who should be alive are Yoshiki and Shinozaki, we should look for them first, then try to figure out of they saved Mayu, Morishigue or Sensie Yui."

"Do you know where they could be?" Asked Yuuka.

"Since the closed spaced allowed one person to live, then it should be even harder to reach them, so first, I should show you something."

Satoshi grabbed both Naomi's and Yuuka's hand, and lead them as Seiko followed behind obediently.

Why would she forget me? Thought Seiko. Does she love Satoshi more than me? Why would she not take my hand? She probably was just so thrilled that Mochida grabbed her hand. Who am I kidding, I don't belong with her. If I valued our friend ship, then I would respect her feelings jut as much as I think of mine. Plus, once we get out of here, I can spend all the time with Naomi that I want.

Naomi, Seiko, Satoshi, and Yuuka reached room 2-A, and entered. There the lights surprisingly bright, but the room was severely destroyed. On the podium, words were scratched with seemingly a pen.

"Mrs. Yui,

There was recently an earthquake, and it has been five minutes since you have left.

Me and Yoshiki have set out to find you, and possibly the others.

if you come back to this room, and we are not here, just wait, we will be back soon, and if you must, meet us near the exits to the boy's and girl's bathrooms.

"Should we check there?" Asked Seiko.

"Me and Yuuka have already checked the exits, and both bathrooms, and have seen no sign of them," stated Satoshi.

"Where else should we check? Do you remember anything else?" asked Naomi.

"I vaguely remember us meeting them on the top floor on the right corner heading to classroom2-B, but the floor gave out between us and we couldn't reach each other."

"Is there any other way to get out?"

"I don't know, but I remember that Ayumi found out."

"There's one other place that we should go." Said Satoshi as he grabbed Naomi's hand once more.

The destination was the janitors room, where Naomi vaguely remembered a trap door to get down into another area of the school.

"Can we rest here for a bit?" Asked Yuuka. "I'm pretty tired."

"Good idea," declared Naomi, "we've done a lot of walking."

The group decided on staying in the janitors room, and resting their legs until they found the will to continue.

Yuuka fell fast asleep on one of the mats, while Seiko, Naomi, and Mochida continued to talk.

"His come you don't remember how to get out of here?" Asked Naomi.

"I don't know," replied Satoshi, "it's almost as if the universe doesn't want me to, have you guys ever gotten that feeling?"

"Yeah," answered Seiko, though her mind had drifted off somewhere else.

She wondered if Naomi meant it when she said she loved her. Shinohara didn't want to question their level of friendship, but it seems like she would pick Mochida over her in a heartbeat. She watched as Naomi cuddled Satoshi, and as Satoshi stroked her hair lightly. They looked like a perfect couple, and Seiko thought, that her and Naomi would never be more than friends. It was so unfair. The level of affection that Seiko had for Naomi was so strong, that she would take a blade for her. The jealousy Seiko felt was soon turned into rage, that coarse through out her body like wild fire. How dare he? Couldn't he see that they were already bound to each other? Seiko wanted to scream. She wanted to shout as loud as she could, but in the situation she was in, she could possibly jepeordize her friendship, and safety. The rage soon transformed into a great, great sadness. Seiko needed Naomi. She found herself tearing up, and to no surprise, Naomi and Satoshi had noticed.

"Seiko? Are you alright?" Asked Naomi.

Seiko felt so helpless, all she could do was burst into tears. But she had to stop this. Naomi could love who ever she wanted. She wiped her tears and squeaked,

"I'm fine, don't worry."

And with that, she layed her body down to sleep.

thanks for the reviews!

more to come!

-K


End file.
